godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison Chihuahua
The Poison Chihuahua (毒チワワ Doku Chiwawa) is a species of canine featured in Godhand, that, as it's name implies, is a Chihuahua with the capability to inject venom in it's bites, giving it quite a fearsome reputation among the Humans, but strangely not among Demons, who treat them as pets. Fortunately for the residents of the world of Godhand, there exists an antidote to it's venom. Shannon of the Four Devas has a notable love of them, as they appear in both stages in which she is fought as a boss, and even has a dog house for one in particular. Appearance The Poison Chihuahua's greatly resemble real life Chihuahua's, however, they come in a multiple variety of colors that are impossible for a real Chihuahua to have, such as purple, red, green, light blue, and orange. They also all have green spots on their backs, and their muzzles, eyebrow markings underbellies, legs, and the tips of their tails are all white. Behavior The Poison Chihuahuas seem to behave much like real world dogs, and can be trained to attack people, and they don't seem to be inherently aggressive, as the ones in Stage 3-5 are not hostile towards Gene, and will simply behave neutrally towards him aside from harmlessly following him around if he gets close. Description The first Poison Chihuahua is seen in Stage 1-3: A Poison Chihuahua!?, where it is involved in a cutscene where a trio lead by a Fatty and his two subordinates, a Standard Henchman and a Bomb-Man are seen torturing an innocent villager with the creature, the Fatty then taunts the Villager with the serum for the poison, and tosses it into the air where it is caught by the Bomb-Man. After this stage, they are not seen again until Stage 3-5: Puppy Kingdom, where multiple specimens of them are located, however, they do not pose any threat to Gene. They make their final appearance in Stage 6-4: Shannon's Pet, where there is a puzzle involving tossing bones in order to lead the Poison Chihuahua near the Fatty resting below a leaver, where once it reaches that location, it will bark, startling the Fatty awake and causing him to bump his head on the leaver, pushing it up and causing the bridge to extend. The Poison Chihuahua's are also part of a mini game at the Casino called the Chihuahua Race, where the player bets on Chihuahua's, and if their choice of Chihuahua is the victor of the race, they will get a cash reward. Gallery Poison Chihuahua Fatty.png|A Fatty, menacing a Villager with a Poison Chihuahua. Poison Chihuahua Sic em.png|The Fatty unleashing the Poison Chihuahua. Poison Chihuahua Cute.png|A Poison Chihuahua, being cute before attacking the Villager. Poison Chihuahua Angry.png|A Poison Chihuahua, lunging for the Villager. Poison Chihuahua Attack.png|The Poison Chihuahua biting the Villager. Trivia * They are the only animals seen in the game, as Gorilla Mask is simply a Demon disguised as a man dressed in a Gorilla Suit. * Their name is erroneous, as they should be called Venomous Chihuahuas instead of Poison Chihuahuas. * Gene cannot harm the ones found in Stage 3-5, as all of his attacks will miss. Category:Races Category:Stage 1 Category:Stage 3 Category:Stage 6 Category:Article Stubs